Goodbyes
by del-kaidin
Summary: Naraku has been defeated, the Shikon No Tama completed. Now is the time for goodbyes, but before Inu Yasha goes to Kikyou, Kagome asks him for one thing.....


**Goodbyes  
  
**

Kagome watched the lazy circling of the luminescent green snake like youkai. She knew the Shini-dama-chuu's mistress well, Kikyou. Now with Naraku dead, the jewel completed she had come to claim her final revenge. Turning from the window she looked at the still sleeping hanyou. His soft snores, it still amazed her that he did that, gently moving the silver hair that had fallen across his face. She clutched the fire rat kimono closer to herself, his scent clung to the fabric, warm, earthy, wild, and oh so very male. She longed to run her hands along his muscular chest. Feel his lungs fill with air, his heart's steady beat. Moving to his side she carefully moved his hair out of his face. Her own breath caught in her throat. He looked so innocent, so young, so carefree. All the things that he hid during his waking hours. He rolled to his back, his lips parted slightly. Giving into the temptation she bent and kissed him.   
  
Inu Yasha rolled over, today was the day. Kagome was returning to her time, he was going with Kikyou. Before he could open his eyes he felt Kagome's lips touch his. His eyes flew open, this had to be a dream. But, his eyes showed him the truth. Wrapping his arms around her quickly he deepened the kiss. He felt her stiffen momentarily, then melt into him. Her lips as soft and moist as he'd always dreamed. The taste of her mouth. The rising musky smell of her desire. The way her tongue teased his own. The way she fitted her body to his. Each sensation was stored carefully away in his memory. He would, he silently promised, remember this. Finally he gained the willpower to push her from him. Her whimper of protest filling the space now between them. "Kagome we can't do this." He started to release her but her hands tangled in his hair.   
  
"Leave me something." She begged, "You have given Kikyou your heart, soon you will give her your soul. At least give me the one thing she does not want.... Your body."   
  
His eyes widened at her request even as his nose filled with the combined scents of her arousal, tears and heat. "Kagome, you are in heat. If I give you what you wish, you will be left with a pup." Reaching behind him he tried to untangle her hands, only to freeze at her next words.   
  
"Then give me a pup." She swallowed back her tears and with her voice cracking, "Please. I wouldn't mind... I would be happy knowing that a part of you lived on. That I had a part of you to hold, to love, please?" He began to shake his head about to deny her, before he could speak she countered what she knew would be his objection, "In my heart I am yours. Your friend, your companion, your ... lover." Her cheeks flared with color. "I will not ask you not to go with her, for you have promised. It would be a dishonor not to fulfill that promise. But, I'm begging you, if you have any feelings for me. Give me the one thing I want the possibility of bearing your child."   
  
Inu Yasha finished untangling her hands and stood, moving to the door. Looking at her over his shoulder he spoke, "Hai, I will stay with you for the next three days as your lover. At the end of that time I will go with the Shini-dama-chuu to Kikyou and fulfill my promise." As he stepped out of the hut one of the skimmers came to wrap around him. Kagome didn't know how but somehow Inu Yasha told the Shini-dama-chuu his decision. One by one they left the village heading deep into the forest, carrying his message to their mistress. Turning back to her, he smiled softly. "I will return in a half hour. Prepare yourself for my return." He walked slowly away heading towards the gardens that the others would be working in.   
  
True to his word, Inu Yasha returned exactly half an hour later. He entered the hut followed by the three full youkai they had traveled with. Kiarara in her large form, Shippo sitting on her shoulders and so sitting on the kit's vest Myoga. He raised his hand silently asking for her silence. Nervously she nodded. Assured of her silence, he spoke his amber eyes never leaving her. "I, Inu Yasha the son of the Inutaisho of the West, have promised Kagome that for the next three days I will stay by her side as her lover. With the hopes of leaving my heir growing within her. At sunrise on the fourth day, I will leave this hut and fulfill my promise to the priestess Kikyou. Any pup from this union is to be considered my heir in all things. Kiarara, Shippo, Myoga you are to insure that any such pup is accorded their due as my heir." Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as understanding filled her. He was doing everything short of making her his mate. She watched as all three of the youkai nodded, before the fire cat turned and walked away. Once they left Inu Yasha walked to stand before her.   
  
She shivered as his hands barely brushing the skin moved up her arms, across her shoulder. With his right hand he cupped her neck, his thumb tracing her lips with the same softness, as his left hand pulled her closer to him. With a slight tremor in his voice, on she had never heard he spoke again, "Come, joudama time is against us." His lips crashed down on hers, hard and demanding. She responded matching his ferocity with her own.   
  
Passions too long denied ignited within them. Braking the kiss for air, her hands pushed his kimono and undershirt off baring the creamy gold skin of his chest to her hungry eyes. How many times had she bandaged that chest? Her fingers brushing the chiseled strength of each well defined muscle. She traced each imaginary scar that he bore, her eyes resting on the only scar that marred the perfection of his chest. With a shake of her head she banished the memory of where he had received and who had given that scar. For three days he was hers. Nothing outside this room mattered.   
  
Inu Yasha watched the play of emotion in her eyes, happiness, desire, passion, sadness, anger and finally acceptance. He wondered what caused each but remained silent. He surrendered to her as he had never done for anyone, and discovered that in surrendering he had won. He threw his head back as her lips caressed his neck, licking and nibbling. He moaned as he felt her hand slide up his leg and cup his growing arousal gently. As one they lowered themselves onto the futon, never breaking connection.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  


Four Days Later: 

  
  
Sango and Miroku watched as the sun rose on the fourth day. As the light reached the door Inu Yasha stepped out, Kagome at his side. The Shini-dama-chuu began to circle the village centering on the hut. She watched as the couple embraced one final time. Even from the other side of the village, their passion, pain and love could be seen. They pulled apart, one clawed hand gently cupped her cheek. Sango watched as he whispered something to her and her answering nod. With her own tears falling she watched her friend kiss the palm of her lover's hand. As he stepped away, their hands locked prolonging the small contact until slowly their hands separated. Finally only their fingertips touched before the distance made touching impossible. Inu Yasha backed towards where the Shini-dama-chuu waited, his eyes never leaving her face. Sango bit back a sob at the sad smile on her best friends face as she watched him being lifted gently into the air away from her. Still Kagome smiled, until the red and white dot vanished into the depths of the forest. Then the tears began falling and the miko from the future collapsed.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  


Nine Months Later: 

  
  
"That's it Miss Higaurashi push." The doctor coached from his position between her legs, "Ok the baby's crowning." Suddenly the encouraging voice became serious. "Ok the heads out, now for the shoulders.... Good..... One more push....Congratulations Miss. You have a son." The doctor looked at the infant in his hands a perfectly formed boy, except the sad exception of his ears.   
  
"May I see him please?" Kagome asked her voice weak.   
  
"Just one moment, let us get him cleaned up." The doctor said. Wrapping the baby up in a blanket he hid the ears as best he could and handed the babe to it's mother. He watched as the young girl examined the boy. As her hand reached to move the blanket he moved to stop her but was too late. Her reaction surprised him. Instead of the shock and anger the young woman's eyes filled with tears and a soft smile played about her lips. Her fingers gently touched the pointed tips of the dog ears on her son's head.   
  
Kagome looked up towards the ceiling and whispered, "You have a son, Inu Yasha. We have a son, my love."   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Shini-dama-chuu = those stupid soul stealing snakes of Kagome  
joudama = Pretty Lady  
  



End file.
